


[Podfic] The Heart On Your Sleeve

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Fantasy, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock stared at the imperfect circle on his left wrist in horror, then sat down on his bed with a bit of a thump. After over thirty years, his heartmark was finally showing activity. This was not good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Heart On Your Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Heart On Your Sleeve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411839) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



> *inserts 84 years gif* Sorry for taking so long, flawedamythyst! I still very much intend to record the other fic for which I asked permission. Thanks again for allowing me to work with your brilliant words! ♡

 

Length: 39:35

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/s872bhy792yogon/The+Heart+On+Your+Sleeve+by+flawedamythyst.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/enkqy0uxtarugww/The+Heart+On+Your+Sleeve+by+flawedamythyst.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/the-heart-on-your-sleeve-by-flawedamythyst))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/heart-on-your-sleeve))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Hearts on Fire (live)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5aNm3F6TxY) \- Hannah Trigwell

 


End file.
